


Un miroir pour deux fleurs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Ángel mestizo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après que Harry est vaincu le professeur Quirell, le professeur Rogue est chargé par le professeur Dumbledore d'aller chercher le miroir du Risèd. Que va-t-il y voir ?
Series: Ángel mestizo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889182





	Un miroir pour deux fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS qui fait parti de ma saga "Angel mestizo", j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Un miroir pour deux fleurs**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait triomphé du professeur Quirrell et que la pierre philosophale avait été détruite. Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau à se demander comment personne n'avait pu voir le double-jeu du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, signe qu'il risquait de bientôt avoir une migraine. En effet, Minerva McGonagall venait d'entrer dans son bureau, suivie de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, et de Dolores Ombrage. Ils attendirent quelques minutes qu'une dernière personne arrive, Severus Rogue, le maître des potions de Poudlard. Il dit au directeur :

« J'ai ce que vous vouliez Albus, mes salutations M. le ministre, Mme la sous-secrétaire.

-Que fait-il ici ? demanda Fudge, c'est un mangemort reconnu et amnistier uniquement grâce à vous, Dumbledore

-Severus est enseignant ici depuis plus de dix ans M. le ministre, lui répondit Dumbledore, en outre il a été le premier à douter du professeur Quirrell.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à la pierre philosophale ? demanda la sous-secrétaire

-Elle a été détruite, lui répondit Dumbledore

-Comment avez-vous pu oser Dumbledore ? hurla la sous-secrétaire de sa voix aiguë

-Dolores, la réprimanda Fudge, ce n'était pas à vous de prendre cette décision Dumbledore. Cette découverte appartenait à la communauté sorcière toute entière.

-Sauf votre respect, lui dit la professeur de Métamorphose, la pierre appartenait avant tout à son créateur.

-Méfiez-vous Dumbledore, lui dit le ministre, beaucoup de gens payeraient pour avoir votre place.

-Est-ce une menace ? demanda l'animagus chat

-Il s'agit d'un simple avertissement entre gens respectables, professeur McGonagall. »

Fudge et Ombrage quittèrent le bureau du directeur, laissant les trois enseignants seuls. McGonagall prit la parole et demanda :

« Que devons nous faire maintenant, Albus ? Fudge refusera la vérité, peu importe ce qu'il se passera.

-C'est pour ça que nous ne dirons rien Minerva, lui dit Rogue, pour une fois ce n'est pas en lions écervelés qu'il faudra se comporter.

-Qu'avez-vous dit, Severus ? Se cacher dans l'ombre n'est pas la solution à tous nos problèmes.

-Nous ne dirons rien, Minerva.

-Albus, vous comptez donc laisser Potter seul face à Vous-savez-qui ?

-Il a perdu sa principale solution pour revenir, et même si je suis persuadé qu'il reviendra, Harry nous as fait gagner un temps précieux. Je compte sur vous deux pour le protéger. »

Une fois seuls, Dumbledore demanda au maître des potions : « Vous avez réussi à le remonter ?

-Plus jamais Dumbledore, plus jamais je ne redescends en bas.

-Le miroir vous a tant affecté ?

-Oui, répondit le serpentard »

_Severus arriva devant le miroir, il devait le remonter dans l'école et ensuite condamner la trappe d'accès. Il s'approcha du miroir et vit une personne dedans : Lily. Elle avait le même visage que ce jour-là, que cette nuit-là. Il vit deux autres personnes à côté de Lily, mais ce n'était pas Potter et son fils. Il recula de quelques pas en les reconnaissant._ _À droite de Lily se trouvait son frère, en tout cas la personne qu'il considérait comme tel : Regulus. Et entre-eux se trouvait sa meilleure élève, celle qu'il avait prit sous son aile depuis sa première année : Pansy. Est-ce que ça aurait été son avenir s'il n'était pas entré chez les mangemorts ? C'était lui qui avait entraîné Regulus dans cet enfer, quand il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il n'avait pas pris la marque, Pansy aurait connu ses parents, tout comme Potter, et Luna._

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus se rendit qu cimetière de Ravenbourgh, près de l'ancienne demeure des Black. C'était le cimetière de la famille Black, et il savait qu'elle serait là, parce que c'était ce jour-là que son père était mort.

Il trouva devant sa tombe une pensée noire, signe de son passage.


End file.
